Sealed memory
by Redboy11
Summary: Revya was having a dream of herself when she was still at the village before her adventure. The problem is its not the way she expected. continue from 'The End of The Beginning'.


Disclaimer: Soul Nomad is not mine.

Chapter 1

Revya was having a dream about when she was in the hidden village. She remember this Dream from the time she was still just an ordinary kid. Her childhood friend, Danette was complaining about being old enough and training most of the time yet still haven't become Town Guardian. She blame her for being too weak that Lady Virtues or Lady Layna that time wasn't taking her seriously. She chuckle at Danette's anger and childish manner. 

Her dream continue to the part Danette decide to train and tried recalling the number of their training session which Revya remind her its their 2,327th. She notice her voice sounds more masculine and felt a bit disturbed about it. She thinks that she had become male Drazillian in this dream or her ears were playing tricks with her. She ignore it as the dream reach the part where the summoning bell rang. Danette was excited about Lady Layna's awaken and end their training session. She also mention about Revya being good at fighting. Revya didn't remember her praise as she lose to her and receive some scolding. On their way to Lady Layna's room, She remember about Old Crone Drei's advice, Nei talk about Gadius and her unborn baby and man of the village leaving, Hamatz's praying, Ben's stories of serving Lady Layna, Van telling Revya protecting the village and Lady Layna, Marlene mention about Danette's awful memory, and Gadius dedicated guard duty. 

When they reach Lady Layna's room, they bow to her to show their manner and respect. Revya remember how happy Danette was when Lady Layna make them Town Guardian and she gets her first weapon. The dream continue with her fusion with gig and Lady Layna explain about everything like before. 

All of a sudden Revya in the dream kept quiet when Lady Layna ask her or him if She/he understand it. She remember accepting her destiny and eager to carry out Lady Layna's will. However, this one is different. 

"..." 

"If you choose not to, I cannot force this upon you. It would be tough, but we can find another way..." Lady Layna assured. 

"N-no! You have to, or I'll never forgive you!" Danette forced. 

"Why does it have to be me?" 

Revya is now confused with the person in her dream. How could She/he not accept Lady Layna's request for help. She is now curious about this person. 

"Well" Lady Layna answer, "Because only the soul who can fuse with Gig has the power to do this..." 

"Is this why you raised me?" Danette was surprise of her friend's attitude towards Lady Layna. It wasn't like her/him to be like this. 

"Wha? What're you talking about! You should be proud Lady Layna would choose you for something like this!" 

"..." Layna was waiting for her/his answer. 

"...So selfish." Revya said with hatred in her/his voice. 

"..." Layna did not expecting her/his answer like this. "...What's wrong? You're not acting like your usual self." 

Revya stared at Layna's eyes and said "You annoy me, thats all." 

Revya close her mouth or trying to. She could not believe she said that even this person is not her or so she thought. All of a sudden, Gig's voice appear. 

"Hehe. 'Your usual self', my ass. What the hell does this old withered old hag know about you?" 

Layna was surprise at hearing Gig's voice. "Is that you, Gig?" 

"Oh, is my voice coming through already? Damn, this body fits me like a glove! It's like it was made for me." Gig was happy with the instant fusion progress. "Hey, witch. since we're fused, I can feel and see everything the kid here is thinking. Want me to tell you? It's something along the lines of,' Who gives a shit about the world? Everyone needs to just die!'" 

Then the unthinkable happens. Right in front of her with her/his hands, she/he slash Layna with the onyx blade and watch her bleeding. Revya eyes were wide and pale of the shocking events taking place. She feel sick just by looking at it and feel her stomach churning. 

"Grh-!" Layna let out a breath before collapse to the floor. 

"L-Lady Layna? Lady Layna!" 

After this, she/he decide to escape before the guards could get any time to find out what happen and attack her/him. All of the sudden she/he stops. 

"What's wrong, kid" 

"I... can't move!" 

Ben and Van suddenly appear with the rest of the villagers trying to stop her/him. 

"That's right. You can't. It's a little trap we keep on hand, in case a soul like yours gets outs of control." Ben said. 

"Everyone, beware! Their power is immense! You may have to sacrifice yourselves to save the village!" Van warned the villagers. 

Revya now afraid of what gonna happen. She tried to scream on top of her lungs asking Gig and the person to stop. Her effort however was futile. 

"How irritating. Hey kid, take care of 'em, would you?" Gig order. 

"Yeah, yeah" the person then make a battle stance. 

"You! How dare you hurt Lady Layna!" Danette was fuming with anger and pure hatred. Revya felt her heart ache her said like that to her. She felt her tears were about to fall when she heard her friends next word. "I'll kill you!" 

-- Battle in Hidden Village -- 

Revya was screaming and begging for the person to stop. she tried to make her body stop but it was useless as it belongs to the person in her dreams. She/he was battling with some of her precious friend which make her cry even more. 

"You...! I see how it is." The voice caught Revya's attention. "If that's the path you've chosen, so be it. But I won't let you go without a fight!" It was Marlene ready her axe to strike. 

"You're nothing but a speed bump." The person respond. 

"You used to be so such a kind person... But it looks like thats dead now." Both of them charged at each other. 

'No... no! Marlene get away!' the person slash Marlene right on her left shoulder and she was bleeding from the wound. It almost look like it could reach her heart. 

"Gyah!" Marlene fell to the floor holding her wound. 

"Marlene!" Both Gadius and Nei rush to her side and tending her wound. they both then look at the person with either rage or fear. one thing for sure they were uncertain of attacking their former friend as they were very closed to her/him before. 

"This isn't a joke, is it?" Nei ask. The person just keep quiet and only looking at them. "No, I can see you're serious. You've gone insane..." 

"Then I can kill you for no reason yeah?" The person reply. 

"!" Gadius quickly stand in front of Nei protecting her from any harm that might come to her and her baby. 

"Nei, get back! You have to stay with the baby! Let me handle this!" Gadius stood strong and prepare facing her/him. 

"Baby" Laaame." The person taunt him. 

"You...! You were happier than anyone when we told you about it! What's happened to you!" Revya wince at this and sad as she cannot stop this madness. she was begging to whoever made her see this to stop this torture. 

The person then charge at Gadius with killing intent and prepare to deliver a blow. Gadius didn't evade as Nei and Marlene were still behind him and took the hit directly. Nei was shock as the person kill Gadius without mercy as his body drop to the floor stone cold. 

The person then approach Nei and Marlene. Nei suddenly stand up and said "You might kill me but I won't let you kill the child." and Nei attack her/him. 

"Nei Wait!" It was too late, Marlene witness the horrible sight in front of her which is very cruel to anyone who watch it. The person stab her/his blade right at Nei's stomach and possibly kill the fetus. 

"I just did..." was all the person said. Revya now felt emptiness in her heart and whatever sanity she had left had now gone. 

"You... YOU BASTARD!" Marlene was struggling getting up with any energy left in her but failed as she bleed too much. "You'll never get away with this!" The person now recognize as a man just keep silent and stab Marlene right into her heart. "ghug...!" blood came out of Marlene's mouth and her body now lies into eternal slumber. 

"Don't worry. I won't cause I'll kill everyone that tries to kill me." 

"Gah. It could be irritating against this many losers." Gig was getting fed up with this fight. 

"Will you lend me your power?" 

"Hehe. I thought you'd never ask. Okay, I'll give you as much as you want. But you remember our deal, right?" Gig remind him of the consequence. "The more of my power you use, the sooner your soul disappear. You okay with that?" 

"Yeah, I don't care." the man wish to finish this fight as fast as he can. 

"Hehe. Then it's a deal! Here we go!" Revya was surrounded by a wave of energy as he was absorbing power like a sponge. 

"I can feel the flowing power...!" 

"Now you shouldn't have any problem with these little maggots. Hahaha." The man now slash and hack anyone who was in his way with the power bestow upon him by Gig. Ben the Redflank was ready to face the man and keep his face with determined looks. 

"I stand ready! Though I may follow Layna into afterlife, I'll make sure you leave before i do! Now Come!" 

"With pleasure!" 

They both charge at each other try to make the first hit or more likely the first kill. Ben attack with his gigantic axe and swing it the man but he just evade and deflect it as it was a mere child's play. He got bored and decide to end it by slashing the Redflack's side which was very deep. Ben now was on his knee holding his wound and no longer in a fighting condition. "I'm sad to see Grunzford's67" value"Grantor's, Frankfort's, Crawford's, Greensward's, Grinder's, Grounder's, Grunewald's, Bronzed's, Granddad's, Greenwood's, Granter's, Grinders, Grounders, Greensboro's, Grandeur's, Cruciforms, Transforms, Grandads, Granddads, Granters, Transfers, Crosswords" / worst fear have come true... I'll have to apologize to him when I get to heaven." The redflank then released his last breath. 

"Have the last 200 years been a total waste? No... I cannot lose faith now!" said the other Redflank with hesitant. 

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." He then run to the Redflank and strike his sword but was block by Van's axe. 

"I may be old, but I'll never give up!" When he finish saying that his head suddenly fly away from his body. The last thing he saw was the man manage to cut his neck in lightning fast movement. 

Almost everyone in the village were slaughtered by the man, well... everyone except one. 

"How... how could you!" Revya now horrified of what he friends gonna do and struggle very hard to control this body. Danette scream with pure malice. "I'll kill you... I'll kill You!" 

"Everyone needs to die!" The man simply state. 

"Fine! I'll make sure you're the next to go!" 

Its was like back when they were training with each other before they go to Layna's room. The things is one of them will die and in the end the winner was like during previous training. 

"No way...! You were never this strong before!" Danette was running out of energy as she was breathing heavily and on her knee. 

"Haha. There's no scale in the world big enough to measure this power!" Gig Laugh maniacally. 

Kid 

"Hey...! Say something!" Danette now beg for him to at least talk. 

"Just die already." the man slash Danette right on her chest. 'NOOO!' Revya scream at the sight. 

Hey kid 

"Gh-! Y-you...! Danette collapse with pool of blood around her. 

"..." The man keep silent as he walk away. 

HEY KID! Wake up already! 

Revya quickly wake up sweating bullets. She look around her only to see Gig and Grunzford with forest surrounding their place and the sky was dark. 

"Hey kid. You were making so much noise it was hard to sleep with yo..uff!" Revya was hugging Gig very hard and cry so much she cannot control it. Gig was now clueless at what to do in this situation. 

"Revya are you alright?" Grunzford pat her back assuring she was safe from whatever nightmare she had. 

Revya was calm down from her crying and her eyes were red like she's gonna cry her eyes out. 

"Yes, I'm... I'm fine now." Revya said as she rub her eyes. 

"Oh, whats wrong? Widdle Wevya have big bad ugly boogieman in her dreams? Want Uncle Gig scare the boogieman out of her dream?" Gig tease Revya with those annoying looks. 

"Stop it Gig." 

"Aww... Wevya is scared of nasty little boogieman. Hahaha!" 

All of a sudden Revya pin Gig down to the ground and her face was very angry with pure rage "I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD NOW GIG!" This shocked both Gig and Grunzford as Revya was very much different than usually is. Revya was surprise even herself and quickly remove herself from Gig. Gig was so shock he forgot to breathe while he was pinned down. 

"OK, it must have been one helluva nightmare if you become like that. What was it." 

"Back off Gig. I... need some space to get myself together." as Revya said this she got up and went into the forest. 

"Hey wait!" Gig was about to follow but was stopped by Grunzford. "Leave it. She need some time to think." 

"Yeah but she might get attack by a bunch of phynx!" Gig said worriedly. 

"She was called 'Savior of the world' not for nothing you know. Plus why are you so worried about her?" At this, Grunzford show Cheshire cat's smile (or at least he was trying) to Gig. 

"I... ah hell no! I'm not worried about her. I'm just worried that she got lost and have us find her in this big ass forest. I mean... it's not like I like her or something..." 

"I didn't ask if you like her or not" Gig now at lost of word and can't think of any word to say. This only widen the old redflank's smile. "Hmph, you sound just like that sepp young man." 

"Gasp! You did not just compared me with that sister-loving, ex-world eating, stupid man-cow!" 

"I just pretend i never asked any question regarding of your worries, snore" 

"Hey... hey wake up old bastard. I know you pretending shit. Wake up!" 

-- Back with Revya -- 

"Whats going on? Why do I have this terrible nightmare? Is something gonna happen? What should I do?" Revya fell onto her knees and hug herself trying to fight off the tears. 

"Lady Layna... Please be safe." 

Revya stood up wiping her tears and had made her decision. She and her companions are going back to the village to find answer to her nightmare. 

-- Meanwhile, somewhere at the outskirt of Nereid Palace -- 

"Why do we have to patrol this place in the middle of the night?" Minerva ask. "Its already creepy venturing this swamp let alone during night time." 

"Quit complaining already Minerva. I'm don't like this place better than you and your whining might even attract some monster." Norah said uncomfortable with the environment of the swamp. 

"Are you serious?" Minerva now panic and turning her head around cautious for any predator. 

"I was just joking now come on. The sooner we finish this patrol the better." Norah quicken her pace leaving Minerva behind. 

"Hey wait! Don't leave me here... Kya!" Minerva trip on something and fell face first. "Owie..." 

Norah heard her partner's scream and quickly return to her side. "What happen?" 

"I trip on something big right... there." Minerva and Norah saw what look like a human body lying on the floor seems not moving at all. 

"Kya! Its a dead body!" Norah leave Minerva and inspect the body for any sign of live. 

"He still breathing. Although its faint his not gonna died. Just who is this person?" Norah roll the body around trying to get a good look of the person face. Even though its too dark the face was very familiar that it doesn't take long for those two to recognize the face. "Miss Revya?" Minerva was shock and worried about the person. 

"No, Its not her." Norah said as she saw this person is a bit different from Revya. He is a man to begin with but the sword that laid beside the man look exactly like Revya's. "Minerva, help me bring this man to Queen Alexemia." Minerva command trying to lift the person. 

They then bring the man along with his sword to the Nereid Palace and god knows where he came from they can only get hope to get some when the man awake. 

-- The Hidden Village -- 

Virtues was resting in her room wondering what is going to happen to the future. She had a bad feeling that something gonna happen and disturb her sleep. 

"Lady Lay... er, Lady Virtues. Are you alright?" Danette who always been with Layna worried about her. 

"I'm fine Danette. Its just a little feeling that I have woke me up." Virtues assured Danette but failed as she no longer had the seal on her memory. 

"Lady Virtues whats wrong? You never woke up unless something happen." Danette worried about Virtues as she sigh. She cannot keep anymore secret from Danette and decide to just answer her worries. "It's about Revya." 

"Revya? Whats wrong?" Danette now even more worried than she was and wished she never asked. 

"I'm not sure, but there is a bad omen in this night." Virtues couldn't hide her worried face and sigh again. "I can't tell either its just my bad feeling or something related to Revya is coming to this world." 

"Lady Virtues..." 

"Don't worry Danette. I'm sure Gig and Grunzford will take care of the trouble if she is in danger." Virtues smile trying to calm the sepp girl. 

"They better make sure she is safe or I'm gonna snap their neck!" 

"Hahaha, I'm sure they will. Now let this old woman get her sleep before she gets more wrinkles." Virtues smile towards Danette before lying on her bed. "Good night Danette." 

"Good night Lady Virtues." Danette said before leaving the room.


End file.
